Mew Mew Arrivals
by DamonandFluffy
Summary: Ichigo and the others are in for a big surprise. Its turns out that there are more Mews. Rated T just in case.
1. Meeting Chelsea

_Ichigo's POV_

"Hi, what would you like today?" I asked one of the customers. "Eh... I would like the Rosemary Delight with...". As I jotted down her order, I heard rustling in the kitchen. _Man, I wish Akasaka would keep the racket down. _Then I realized something._Wait, Akasaka's upstairs..._

The customer's impatient voice shook me out of my thoughts. " Hello? Did you get my order?" "Oh no, sorry ma'am. May you repeat your order please?" The customer rolled her eyes. "Service here is so poor..." she muttered under her breath. "I said I would like Rosemary Delight with sugar free lemonade please." "Coming right up," I said with a forced smile.

I walked over to where Mint was drinking her tea. "Now what do you possibly want now?" Mint asked as I sat down. "Did you hear that noise that came from the kitchen a second ago?" She took a sip from her tea. "Ichigo, darling, I think your work is getting the best of you. Yesterday, you thought that you heard a man falling, but it was just a leaf that someone stepped on. I mean, have you checked the kitchen yet? It could just be Akasaka getting back to work,".

I looked over at the kitchen doors. "Well, no I haven't checked the kitchen yet..." "Exactly," interrupted Mint. "Now get out of my sight,". I got up from my chair and walked over to where Lettuce was fetching more tea for table seven. "Hey Lettuce, could you get a Rosemary Delight and a sugar free lemonade for table three please?" Lettuce turned to me. 'Sure thing, Ichigo,".

I walked out the front doors of Cafe Mew Mew and ran behind a bush. I watched the outside door that led to the kitchen. _I'm going to figure out what that noise was. I'm sure I heard something._A girl walked out looking in all directions to make sure no one was watching, and ran away. Sure enough, she was carrying the fresh made cake Akasaka left out to cool off. _Oh no she doesn't._

I jumped up from my hiding spot and chased after her. Luckily, she was still in my sight even though she was probably ten feet away from me. When I was so close to catching her, a teenage alien with green hair, who we call Kisshu, picked the girl up by her arms and then flew her into the air. I stopped in my tracks. _Geez, Kisshu is ALWAYS getting in my way. _

The girl was squirming in his arms and screaming very loudly. I got a closer sight of how she looked. She had orange hair that was in a ponytail. She had a mini dress on that had blue and white stripes on the top and the bottom was a very light blue with a brown belt that was in the middle of both parts. Her pearl necklace and bracelets complimented the dress. Her eyes were blazing orange and she had two lines, which looked like tiger stripes on her right arm. _That mark on her arm looks suspicious._

I could hear Kisshu all the way down here. "Thanks Chelsea, appreciate the snack," I heard him saying. _Chelsea...Chelsea... I have to remember that name. _" Yeah whatever Kisshu, just put me DOWN!" Kisshu lightly fell to the ground and set her gently onto the floor. I looked at Kisshu disgustingly as he stuffed his face into the chocolate cake Chelsea had stolen.

He looked over at me. "Kitty, I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been?' I just ignored him and walked toward Chelsea. " So...Chelsea. Why exactly did you take that cake from OUR cafe, huh?" She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out. " I have no idea who you are. Therefore I will not answer your question,"she replied coldly. Now I was mad.

"Well then I will introduce myself. I'm Ichigo Momomiya. A worker at Cafe Mew Mew. Now who are you?" She glared at me. "Chelsea Tora. An acquaintance of Kisshu's,". "Now that we know each other will you answer my question?" "No, I won't answer your question,".

I gripped my hands together to make sure I wouldn't punch her in the face. "Ichigo, she was getting a snack for me. She doesn't have any money to spare right now ,so I told her that she could steal it from there and if we were caught, I'd take the blame. No hard feelings,". Kisshu said

I glared at him. " You know I could call the police and you'd be arrested right?" Kisshu smirked. "Actually that wouldn't work. I mean, you guys can turn into Mew Mew's and you can't defeat us. What would the police be able to do about it? And if they were able to catch me and put me into a cell, then I could teleport out. No sweat,". I thought about this for a moment. And i had to admit he was right.

I looked back at Chelsea. She looked strangely...familiar. But I wasn't gonna let that get to me. She probably reminds me of someone I've seen at school or a customer I've served at Cafe Mew Mew. "So...Chelsea..." She looks over at me, her stare burning into me. "Where did you get that mark on your arm?" She looks down at her arm, then back up at me. " That thing? I used to live by a forest. One day I roamed too far into the forest and got attacked by a tiger. Why do you ask?" "I was just wondering 'cause I thought it was a tattoo or something like that,".

_That story is a load of phooey. _But I didn't say that out loud. Kisshu looked at me then to Chelsea, then back to me. "Kitty, Chelsea and I have to go back to her house to hang. See ya later,". Kisshu picked up Chelsea and teleported away. I just stood there. _Why does she look so familiar? _I kept thinking.

_Lettuces POV_

After I finished serving tea for table seven and the Rosemary Delight and sugar free lemonade to table three, like Ichigo asked, I went up to Zakuro. "Hey Zakuro, may I ask you something?" Zakuro turned toward me. "Sure," she replied, with her normal distant voice. "Do you have any clue where Ichigo ran off too?"

She stared at me, a little concerned. "No. Why do you ask?" I shifted a little. "Well, usually when she asks me to take an order for her, she goes somewhere. So I was just wondering..." my voice trailed off when I saw Ichigo standing outside. I felt a rush of relief.

I walked outside and saw her just standing there. Then that rush of relief faded. _Did something happen? _I walked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She jumped up and turned around rapidly. "Oh...it's just you, Lettuce. I thought it was someone else..._That confirmed my suspicion of something being wrong. _" Um... are you ok? I mean, you seem a little...distant today." "Me? Distant? Nah, just a little tired,".

Obviously she was lying and by the look she gave me, she knew I didn't believe her. So I just said,"Well, if you ever have a problem you know you can tell me,". "Thanks Lettuce. I don't know what I would do without you,". We both walked back into Cafe Mew Mew, without speaking of it again.

_Ichigo's POV_

At School

I grab my bag and was just about to walk into chemistry class when I bump into Masaya. He looks down at me. "Hey, Ichigo,". I try to look up at him, but I didn't have the strength to look up into his beautiful eyes. Also, I was as red as a cherry. "Oh. Uh... hi Masaya,". "I'm sorry for bumping into, but I wanted to ask you something,".I was literally, shocked. _Is he going to...ask me out? _" Sure, what is it?" He opened up his bag and pulled out two tickets to my favorite band, One Direction.

I was happy that he got me tickets to a concert for One Direction. But I was disappointed that he didn't ask me out. _Well, it is too good to be true I suppose. _"Would you like to go to this concert with me?" I look up at him and smile. "Of course!" The school bell ring.

He closes his bag and turns around. As he walks away he turns around and waves at me. "See you then," he calls out. I wave back. Then I walk into chemistry and take my seat in the back left table of the room.

"Now class, as you all should know we have partner project coming up, so I will now assign your partners," the teacher, Ms. Kagaku, was saying. As she was talking, I felt eyes burning into me. _Someone was staring at me _I thought. I look around, trying to find the owner of the eyes. I look over to find an orange haired girl staring at me.

_She looks strangely familiar... _Then it hit me. _It was Chelsea! That's where I've seen her. _Chelsea turns back around to look at the teacher. "Ichigo Momomiya...?" Ms. Kagaku says. I look up. " ...your partner is Chelsea Tora." Chelsea and I exchange horrified looks.

"WHAT?!" we both exclaim.

******Damon: Hey I think I've improved my cheesiness. Please review things like ways I can improve more or things you liked. I would love to hear your thoughts! But please no mean reviews. Also, the couple I agree with is Ichigo and Kisshu, NOT Ichigo and Masaya. That's just a way to start the love between them. I hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


	2. Chelsea Drama

**_Ichigos POV_**

**Right now I am sitting in my room with all of the supplies we need for our project and by our, I mean, Chelsea and I's project. She told me we were going to do our project on the ecology topic, photosynthesis. I'm glad I have her to help because even though I hate her guts, she's smarter than me. I bet you're wondering what happened to us after the teacher told us we were partners. Well, I'll tell you.**

_The Past Ichigo POV_

"_WHAT?!" we both exclaimed._

"_I am NOT working with her," Chelsea yelled. "Mean either," I added. looked at both of us thoughtfully. Then she got angry. "You two will work together if you both want a good grade in this class. And if you don't then you can tell the principal why you didn't do your assignment,". Chelsea and I stared at eachother and then we nodded. Though we didn't want to work together, we both wanted a good grade. I didn't want to get yelled at by my parents and I think Chelsea just hates getting bad grades._

_Ichigo's POV_

I don't remember how long I was sitting there waiting for Chelsea, but it seemed like hours until I heard our doorbell ring. I got up from the chair and sprinted downstairs. Sadly, my mom made it to the door before I did. She had already opened the door and was saying how happy she was to know I made a new friend, even though we weren't friends, and how she hoped we would have fun doing the project.

Chelsea was just nodding. I noticed that Chelsea had changed into a different outfit. She was wearing a purple and pink tank top with denim shorts and sandals. The only reason, however, that I noticed this was because I was wearing my heart pajamas. Totally embarrassing.

She looked over at me and then back to my mom. "Um...excuse me Mrs. Momomiya, but Ichigo and I should really start our project,". Ichigo's mom looked at her watch. "Oh dear, you're right. Well, have fun ladies!" She turned around and sat back onto the couch. Chelsea shifted her purse on her shoulder, then started walking upstairs.

Once we got upstairs, she closed my bedroom door and threw her purse onto my bed."Man, is your mom annoying or what?" That made me mad. " She is not. She's just being friendly, unlike you." then I turned around with my arms crossed." and besides, how can your parents stand you anyway?"

No response. I turned around. _Did I hurt her feelings? _Her face looked really...sad. She shook her head and said, " Let's just start the project already. I have the information for photosynthesis. You draw the diagram and I'll get to typing. Got it?" I nodded. _I think I hit a nerve on accident._

As I was drawing the diagram, I looked over to see if Chelsea was ok. I didn't know if I could summon up the courage to ask her about her parents after what just didn't look upset anymore, thank God.

"You know Ichigo," she suddenly said. I looked at her. She then glared at me. It was such a sharp stare, I flinched a little. "You keep your little paws off Kisshu, got it? You have that Masaya guy and I have him. I don't need you in the middle of my plans,".

I tried to speak, but nothing escaped my mouth. I just nodded. What else could I do?

She stood up and grabbed the typed version of the photosynthesis information. She set it on the table. Chelsea glanced at me. "Don't you have a concert to go to or something?" I sat straight up. I totally forgot! "Oh my goodness, I forgot. Thanks Chelsea,".

As I changed into this yellow dress I randomly found, Chelsea muttered into my ear, "while you do that, I will be spending time with Kisshu. Don't you DARE interfere." My heart started to hurt a little and I knew exactly why. I was jealous. _NO you do NOT like Kisshu. You like Masaya._

Chelsea and I walked out of the house. She turned toward me. "Make sure you finish putting together the project onto the poster board. And don't forget what I told you.". She then turned back around and walked away. I did the same.

_Chelsea's POV_

I walked over to where Kisshu and I promised we'd meet. The park at 6:00. I sat on a bench. _That little brat better stay away from him or else shes gonna have a knife to her throat... _She then realized that Kisshu was standing right in front of her with a worried expression.

" Chel chel, are you ok? You look like your about to slice someone's heart out,". _Thats exactly what I was thinking _I thought , but of course didn't say aloud. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, you said you were taking me somewhere?" Kisshu nodded. "You've never met Taruto and Pai, so I intend on making them meet you,". He grabbed my wrist and then teleported us.

He had teleported us into my house. To aliens, one small and one big, were standing before me. "Hey Taruto, Pai, this is my good friend Chelsea. Chelsea, these are my "brothers" Pai and Taruto,". "Yo," replied Taruto. "Hmph.." is all Pai said. "Sup," is how I responded. There was an awkward silence.

Kisshu was the one to break it." So here's my plan to attempt to kill the Mew Mew's. I get Chelsea to distract them and then Pai, Taruto, and I kill them. Fair enough?" _I want to be the one to kill Ichigo. _"Um.. actually Kisshu I want to battle too." All of the aliens just stared at me.

"What?" I walked up to me and patted my back. "But Chelsea, you don't have any powers..." "Who told you I didn't?" Kisshu and the aliens stared at me once again. _This is getting irritating._"When did you get powers?" asked Pai. "Prove that you have them" challenged Taruto.

I stood up and put an emblem in my hand. "Mew Mew Cherushi Metamorphosis...!"

_Ichigo's POV_

Masaya and I are walking out of the stadium where One Direction just performed. "That was a great concert" I said. Masaya nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow" . He hugged me, then walked away. I just stood there for a second. Then I heard screaming in the distance. _What is that?_

I finally reached the destination and to my surprise, were the aliens. "Kisshu!" I scream. Behind him I saw a figure. It was a person, but not a normal person. It was an oranged hair girl. She had on a tiger striped sleeveless top with tiger striped capris and boots. She had our Mew Mew emblem necklace on her neck. It was had turned into a Tiger Mew Mew. I couldn't believe my eyes. _There were more Mews's? _But what made me almost pass out was that the girl was Chelsea.

******Damon: Hey guys. I know this chapter might be a little cheesy because I did at 1:00 in the morning. So sorry about that. And sorry if it's short. Please review the story and I hoped you enjoyed! ^-^**


End file.
